Not So Naruto
by sweetbaby13
Summary: The summary is inside.


**An; **_**First I would like to point out that I love both Naruto- anime and manga:especial the anime being that my mother likes it(and she usually doesn't like Anime!). However, with that said, I have to admit that the recent showings of Naruto(the manga and anime) were somewhat let downs(to me). Mostly when the plot is changing from where it started from the very first showing of the Naruto manga(I understand where the creator's going with always looking underneath the underneath. But man, can anybody in the manga please be honest with their plans instead of giving more puzzles to the manga?) Don't get me wrong, I still like where it's going, but I'm still disappointed with the lack of details of the noble clans in 'Konohagakure'(just in many of their origins). Also being that my favorite 1# characters in the beginning were, and still are, Neji and Hinata(with Naruto coming in 2nd along with Sasuke; and no I'm not a fangirl that loves guy on top of guy, that's just not me when comes to the Naruto world ), so you can guess I was heartbroken with Neji's death(though like Jiraiya(who comes as one of my 4th favorites), I think they left showing us what it really means to be a loyal ninja(or solider) and protect your village(or country) even if it costs them their lifes in the end). Which is the reason this story popped in my head. Despite that its been**_ _**many chapters in the manga since Neji's death and this story was thought of. I had,(in the beginning of season 1 of Naruto in anime) long ago vow never to write a story about Naruto, that's why ,at first, I pushed the story to the back of my mind. But unfortunately, I have discovered not only can I not ignore this story in my head no longer, but its come to where I can't even get back on track with my other stories(which have been on hold for a long time as it is). Therefore overlooking my vow to myself, I have gave life to this story. However, like many of my stories. I do, do research on the subject I write about. Which had me changing the plot in this story many times, for I have come to realize a few things about the manga, mostly when it comes to the**_ _**Hy**__**u**__**ga clan's origin. Because for some reason I believe their origin came not only from the Senju clan but also the Uchiha clan(naturally and not through transplanting). And the reason I say this, is that the Hyuga clan has many hints and traits of both clans, starting first with their 'd**__**o**__**jutsu kekkei genkai'; Byakugan eyes, that has many traits like the Uchiha's own bloodline eyes; Sharingan. But though both clan's eyes share a lot of the same abilities. The Hyuga's eyes are stronger, since they give the Hyugas' 360 vision(despite the small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae). However, like the Uchiha clan, the Hyugas have many unrevealed secrets to their eyes that only the clan know them(mostly the Main House). And though their Byakugan can see through almost anything even thick walls and be use as lie-detector, they don't just alie souly(I think I spell those two words right?) on their eyes all the time(the one's whom are high-skilled members that is). For most of their fighting styles are nothing but taijutsu;with the abiliy to mess with their opponents' chakra network to cause damage, while at the same time able to control and expel chakra from any point on their body, a trait that the Senju clan had; being that they, can hold mounts and mounts of chakra back as well as release it back in a form of any jutsu attack (and before anybody points out about Sakura doing the same thing. No don't go there. Just like the 'Main Sage' proven(through studying the nature of chakra), anybody with strong training(like Tsunade(who hails from both Senju and Uzumaki clans) gave Sakura) can reach this kind of abiliy). But it wasn't only their blood-line traits that had me believing the Hyuga's are direct descendants to both clans. But, like the Senju clan, the Hyuga clan has their charisma and negotiation skills, and have respect from many noble clans and feudal lords. But unlike the Senju clan, the Hyuga clan members are divide into two 'Houses' the 'main house' and the 'branch house' here there somewhat like the pre-Uchiha clan was, like where they have so much pride in their blood-line, that they try not to go out of the clan, mostly the 'main house' members unless of course its just a simple villager without any powerful blood-line, and those offsprings became branch members(except for in Hyuga Hizashi case(and many other who are second born to the heir) whom was place as a branch member being that he was second born to his twin brother Hyuga Hiashi), being that though they have Hyuga blood and Byakugan eyes, they are still considered as half-breeds. However, unlike the Uchiha clan. Hyuga keep others outside their clan from stealing their eyes, by the 'main house' placing the 'cursed seal' on each 'branch house'(even though some of the 'main house' use this power a bit too much), as well keep order inside the clan. While the pre-Uchiha clan did when they had a betrayer or a member abusing their abilities of their Sharingan, would be punish with the head clan leader using the Izanami on them, or the last former Uchiha clan used their power of being the 'Konoha Military Police Force', to send the untrusted member on a unexpected suicide mission(almost the same as the main house using the 'cursed seal' on the branch members). **_

_**But also unfortunately(or fortunately), unlike the Uchiha and Senju clans, ' if a offspring is born without Byakugan eyes, then their giving over to the non-Hyuga blood parent to raise. For the Hyuga don't accepted any non- Hyuga blood into their clan(if they can help it). However, when it comes to trusting other powerful clans, and protecting 'Konohagakure' their traits come from Senju clan, being like them, they will give up their life for their village and not just their clan(unlike the Uchiha clan), also when it comes to politics and similar appearances their like the Senju clan too. Well now that I said all that, I don't want anyone quoting me on this, being since that its just a theory of mine. So with my ranting almost over, I like to give a few 'heads up', before I start the story. **_

_**1. I'm a Hinata and Naruto fan(I love opposite attracts) and the story will have them as the main couple(so if your non-fan of this couple, please leave now, cause I don't have time for the flames because they will be delete without being looked over). With that said, I'm okay with Naruto and Sakura ending up together in the Manga/Anime( Even with Hinata ending up with Kiba or a unknown village member in the end also). **_

_**And despite what others might think, I actually like this kind relationship when it comes to other animes; like Tenchi Ryoko, and Luffy Nami(and if you don't know these anime characters I'm sorry for you, but if you do, then you know where I'm coming from with the relationship type). But since Naruto and Sakura's relationship reminds me too much of a sibling bond(I'm serious their interaction is like mine and my brother's(and before anyone thinks taboo on me, get out now!) Because you would have to be really sick to think that). What I mean by sibling is they understand each other like a brother and sister would(sorry that's how I feel and see it). **_

_**2. Like many of my other stories I don't mind reviews(or flames). But they have to be about the story and not the characters' relationships. Also I will be bashing a few characters down the line(hint; Sakura will be one of the first, so if your a fan of Sakura leave now or just bite your tongue), cause lets face it, nobody's perfect(I know I'm not). But know that it might not seem like it, but I love all the characters new developing through Naruto(both manga and anime). I even like the evil characters' personalities; mostly Tobi aka Uchiha Obito. And also Sakura, despite that I hate her from day one of both forms of Naruto. But don't get me wrong Sakura fans, my reason of dislike( unlike many non-Sakura fans), to Sakura actually has almost nothing to do with her actions, in the past and present,towards Naruto(because there were many times I wanted to bash the idiot's head in). It has to do with her personalty; a personalty that went from: a cute, intelligent, envy, strong-willed, hypocrite, hurtful, vain, self-centered, bully, crybaby, fangirl, loudmouth young genin kunoichi to a high-level medical, still hypocrite ,intelligent, less self-centered and vain, more violet, nice and kind to a point, still loudmouth, confusing, just still cute, stronger, chunin kunoichi(some things change and others didn't, that's why she seems like the less, besides strength,to change and developed, even Ino seem to of grown-up a lot more then her). So yeah that's my reason... **_

_**Anyway onto... **_

_**3. I don't own Naruto(just the story and made up characters), so of course don't sue me. **_

_**4. The characters, with no surprise, are gonna be OOC. For if they weren't this story would be like the regular Naruto, being that some of the fights and missions won't be too much different, though some will. Also the Uchiha clan will be evil straight from the start...sort of. **_

_**Ok, if you're still here(which I would be shocked by now if you were), I only have a few words to say to end my ranting. And that is 'ON WITH THE READING!'**_

* * *

**Not So Naruto**

**Prologue ****  
**

**October 11- Aftermath of Nine-Tails' Attack on Konohagakure**

At this time the sun would be shinning it's light on the fair and strong Konohagakure, with it's villagers waking up to start the day, by opening shops and waving 'good morning' to each other. But that usual routine wasn't happening today. Cause the villagers had been reluctantly up for hours now with thoughts like _Why did this terrible event fall on our village? _going through their minds.

A terrible event that accrued last night to all the unexpected citizens of Konoha, when the demon known as Kyuubi the Nine-Tails appeared out of no where in the center of the village, where it started destroying buildings and homes, along with many lifes in it's wake. The nightmare that the village woke-up to see, seem it lasted for hours when truly it only lasted a few minutes before the demon fox left like it came.

Unfortunately for the citizens, that are still alive, are left with the aftermath of the monster's destruction. After being release from the protected barrier on the outskirts of the village; that they were placed in by shinobis of the village, while other shinobis, including the retired Third Hokage tried to led the fox demon away from them and the village.

Therefore, many of those villagers now were looking for survivors through the rubble, while others; before being carried off to safety(like a young Umino Irkua)- witness their love ones killed by a tail, craw or horribly turned into ashes from masses flames, grieve for their lost ones. The younger generation of shinobis that were still breathing; being that many of them were placed inside the 'barrier' along with non-shinobis by older shinobis- were trying to help the citizens with their searches while also fighting back their own pain with knowing their fellow older comrades and teachers got killed along with many innocent non-shinobi villagers(who didn't get away in time). But the more well older shinobis' that was, kind of, lucky to be alive and standing, had question thoughts like;

_'Why was the Uchiha clan, besides a few members living in the village area that was the first to be wiped out by the fox demon, not here to help defend the village when they was in fact Konohagakure's Military Police Force?' _

Though many of these questions had to be left unanswered for the moment as these shinobis went into actions getting the injuries to safety and medical attention as well as take many orphans to the makeshift orphanage within the Academy. However, while most of the shinobis and non-shinobis of Konohagakure helped each other through this recent terrible event while knowing none of them will ever be able to forget this day. Because despite most of the village's establishments(buildings and homes) was still intact, including the Hokage mansion, Academy and hospital, and many noble clans' property; like the Hyuga, Aburame. It was the villagers and shinobis that lost their lifes that will make this horrible event unforgettable for all of Konohagakure.

Meanwhile, almost on the outskirts of the village on the far corner, where the Uchiha clan reside at. Many of it's members were just coming up from a underground tunnel that lead to the clan's hideout in the mountains, that they, the previous day, took shelter to before the sun even went down. However, though they were thankful that the concealed protect barrier, that Uchiha Madara gave them, made sure that their clan's territory and younger generation members was unharmed by the Kyuubi's rampage. They were disappointed to see that the rest of Konohagakure was still standing and not in complete rubble...

"You three," the clan leader, Uchiha Fugaku said, pointing to three young adult members, as they were all still coming out from the underground tunnel. "Find Madara, and find out why Konoha is still standing!" As soon as this order was giving, Fugaku's revealed his Sharingan eyes to the young guys, glaring. "And I better not be waiting too long!" Fearing their impending doom if they don't leave on this task, the three boys left in a hurry. With this out of the way, Fugaku, along with his wife Mikoto, went to check on their sons, but not before waiting for everybody to leave the tunnel and telling them that once word gets back to them about Madara, they all will meet at the 'Nake Shrine'.

Passing through the protect barrier without being harmed, the couple rushed towards their home, still not understanding what went wrong with the plan. Because despite Kushina had never reveled to Mikoto of where her childbirth's location was going to be. Madara had told them he had learned of it, so they were able to go on with the plan. That was after they made sure their clansmen that was against the take over was all stationed that day;to punish them for picking the village over their own clan.

So Mikoto and Fugaku was completely puzzled that a foolproof plot, to destroy Konohagakure and rebuild over it's lies and fake history, and later become the new and only true founders on their new built village, didn't work. Therefore they now wanted answers of why everything didn't go right. However, as both were reaching their home in the head house of the compound of the Uchiha clan, they had to stop in their tracks at what was in their view at that moment.

On the front entrance of their home was their elder six year old son, Uchiha Itachi, standing, holding his sleeping baby brother Uchiha Sasuke. But seeing their sons wasn't what had them freeze in their movement. It was the person that was talking to Itachi.

This person,was in fact a woman with snow-white hair in a braid ponytail that reach down to her lower back, with a white cloak on, where, with the hood down, showed her hair, while the rest of the cloak, pulled back, would of revealed her wearing a standard ANBU squad leader uniform that usually consisted black clothing, a gray flak jacket,metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes(for traveling into mountainous regions). But it showed her wearing a completely different uniform; where instead of pants she was wearing a yellowish-orange/black mini-skirt, exposing her tan slim legs, while under her black flak jacket was a yellowish-orange halter top. On her ears were red hanging 'scroll-style' earrings. The only thing that seem 'standard ANBU squad leader uniform' was her black ninja sandals and metal parts on the guards and gloves.

Mikoto was sure if this 'woman' wasn't wearing her cloak, hiding her shoulders and collarbone, it will reveal one red signature spiral tattoo on her left shoulder, a red 'flame' symbol tattoo on her right shoulder, a white/black 'yinyang' circle tattoo under her collarbone and on the upper part of her back a green/black kanji symbol tattoo meaning; 'Protector of the Gyoku', while on her lower back two blue/red dragon tattoos rested there. The later tattoos on her back, Mikoto herself still wears also on hers. And though a white dove-style porcelain mask with two red lines below the eye holes and the kanji word 'Loyalty' on her forehead was concealing the female face's identity.

Mikoto along with her husband knew all to well who this ANBU woman was, which had them cussing. But while Fugaku was cussing seeing the knowing ANBU woman alive was more proof that their plan didn't pan out, Mikoto on the other hand, unknowing to her husband, was cussing cause this woman was back from her mission assignment earlier then Mikoto was hoping or wanting. Unfortunately for Mikoto, Fugaku wasn't going to keep standing there and let that 'woman' get away. Therefore with showing his Sharingan eyes, Fugaku ran towards the ANBU, whom seeing him coming, took off with Fugaku following behind her.

Fortunately not long later, when the woman had to stop because she came to the wall barrier that was up, the Uchiha clan's leader, smirking, instantly went through hand signs.

"FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE-ORB!"

However, unknown to Fugaku, the ANBU woman went through hand signs if not quicker and let lose her own attack.

"WATER RELEASE : WATER DRAGON!"

Which since the ANBU's water jutsu was release one second before Fugaku's fire jutsu. The water-like dragon shot out a water ball, that instantly turned the massive orb of roaring flame that was expelling from his mouth, into steam, before disappearing altogether. And although the heavy steam was covering the area, Fugaku with his Sharingan was able to see through it to notice the ANBU was waving to him, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, but it wasn't until all the steam died down, that Fugaku realize that he had been battling a clone, where as the real ANBU had, during his battle with the clone, broken an opening to the strong barrier, leaving behind a hole where she went through, which by now was closing back up.

Despite that this strong barrier that Madara gave them to protect their clan's territory and kids from the Kyuubi's powerful chakra power, and that it took about 25 Uchiha members' chakra including himself to put up the barrier. Fugaku wasn't too shock that, the ANBU woman could easily break through the barrier with no trouble being that she is the second powerful shinobi, behind the 4th Hokage, of the whole village. Especial since she holds that kind of title at age of 12 where she had beaten Uzumaki Kushina; the firepower jinchuriki, in the 'Chunin Exams'. Which unfortunately no one's been able to reach, with the excepted of the 4th Hokage, her level in ninja-skills, not even his wife despite she became a chunin at the same age, and earn the named ;The Night Raven.

Shaking his head, Fugaku, glaring while mumbling about, " That Hyuga bitch's clones", headed back to the compound to wait for word of Madara's whereabouts and their next move.

Meanwhile, prior to Fugaku running after the ANBU, Mikoto had, after knowing all to well that her husband wouldn't catch this mischief ANBU woman, decide to get her eldest son to fill her in about his and the ANBU's conversation. However, since Itachi inherited Mikoto's neutral aptitude, she didn't get much but "No, okasan. She didn't harm me in any way. Just told me her name was 'White Dove' and she wanted to know if I was okay. I told her I was. Then she left after father took off after her.", from her son. Despite his words and his unreadable expression, Mikoto was pretty sure that Itachi was hiding more from her, because he was aware of who that ANBU woman really was and didn't want to get her into trouble. Although Mikoto believed this all true, she also knew that her son like herself was skilled in keeping his thoughts to himself. That's why instead of grilling her son into confessing what was all really said, Mikoto just nodded to him and then kiss his and her younger son's head, before telling Itachi to go inside and put Sasuke in his crib. And once her elder son did this for her, Fugaku came into Mikoto's view, coming back from his chase, with, unsurprisingly, no ANBU shinobi.

"That bitch had the nerve to use one of her clones on me, while she escape through the barrier. We can't let her get away this easy. She needs to be caught and silenced." Not revealing any negatived emotions, Mikoto kissed her husband's cheek.

"And she will." She stated. "Nobody spies on our clan, without paying the price." Fugaku didn't care if that 'woman' died like he didn't care if the whole village was destroyed; mostly the Hyuga clan being that their clan leader;Hyuga Hiashi, when they were younger, beat him in the chunin exam causing him not to just lose against the Hyuga's 'kekkei genkai' with his Uchiha 'kekkei genkai' but after Hiashi was defeated by Namikaze Minato aka 'Yellow Flash'. Fugaku lost his chance for a rematch, since Hiashi never tried the chunin exam again, but instead finished his shinobi training with his father.

But Fugaku, at the moment, was kind of taken-back that his wife wasn't showing any doubt in her statement.

"Are you sure you're okay with what you're saying?"

"Like I said when Madara told me that Kushina was going to be sacrificed for our plans to work. It's hers, like Kushina, own fault for being in the way of our clan's accomplishment to take back what was ours in the beginning. Besides, I broke all ties with her and the Hyuga clan when my father was accursed of a crime he didn't do, and then reaped of his Sharingan and ability to speak..." Though his wife's voice was neutral and calm, and her face wasn't revealing anything like rage. Her unique Sharingan showing said something totally different about her feelings when it came to her past and...

"Hey Fugaku-sama!" Fugaku was cut from his thoughts and turned away from his wife to see who was calling for him. Which it turned out to be Uchiha Shun, his second in-command to the clan and the 'Uchiha Police Force'. "The three boys: Huka, Roksu, and Sato, just got back from seeing Madara. And the others had brought down the barrier."

"Good, take them to the 'Nake Shrine'. Mikoto and I will be there in a moment." After saying this, and waiting for Shun to leave. Fugaku and Mikoto decide, after informing Itachi that they had something important to discuss with the clan and wanted him to continue watching over his baby brother while they were gone, to wait until they knew Madara's next step, before going on with what to do about their earlier intruder...

**Inside the Nake Shrine**

As soon as all the older members of the Uchiha clan were inside the 'Nake Shrine''s private meeting room. They were informed, by Huka, Roksu and Sato, that the 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato had ruined Madara and their plan, with not only severely injuring Madara's back with a 'Rasengan' but also placing a seal on Madara to cause him to lose his control on the Nine-Tails, which he had to flee before getting caught in the Kyuubi's malice rampage. However, along with his wife Uzumaki Kushina, Minato died by summoning the 'death god' to seal one part of the Kyuubi's soul into it, and the other part into his and Kushina's son, Naruto, making him the next jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails.

After letting what the three boys told sink in, Fugaku, despite not liking to admit his defeats, revealed his encounter with a ANBU captain, that prior and after their fight, entered and exited through the seal protected barrier. Which a moment later had many of the members shouting in outrage.

"It's not possible?" One member in the back cried out, "Even for a ANBU captain, there's no way she was able to break through the barrier that Madara-sama gave us, when it took over 20 of us to put it up!"

"Maybe she had, unknown to us, slipped in before we had the barrier up." Another one said, siting in the middle of the group members.

"But that doesn't explain how she was able to escape with the barrier still up? Mostly since there's no way she was wearing a symbol seal tattoo of own clan on her wrist like the rest of us, to be able to go through the shield without taking it down." An elder member stated out, while sliding his robe sleeve back to show a carved in tattoo symbol of the Uchiha clan, which had, like the rest of the members, had been carved in their skin with a fire jutsu and their own blood.

"Though this might come as a shock to all of you. But that intruder wasn't a division ANBU captain..." Fugaku standing on the stage-like platform facing all the members of the clan behind a podium, glanced at his wife in the front row, who wasn't showing any emotions on her face just looking ahead at him before nodding her head his way. "Not that she's not a ANBU, but she like many others had been, is a division ANBU that's skill is higher than any shinobi's in this village. For this ANBU group not only takes orders from the Hokage, but also Jiraiya-sensei," Though he never agreed to his team-mates and Jiraiya's loyalty to the village. Fugaku had learned a lot from his teacher, which had him, out of respect, still considering Jiraiya as Jiraiya-sensei. "Although many don't know of this ANBU division including many members here." He brought his eyes to the elders of the clan. "And although this woman is the last of these ANBU members, she was and still is considered the powerfulest shinobi, behind the late 4th Hokage. So I'm not too shock that she was able to go through any barrier-"

"But what do we do now, about our plan!?" One member spoke up, before going quiet by Fugaku's hard stare for being cut off.

"However, with that all said. I know all of you are still upset that we're back where we started." Fugaku begun again, "But remember Madara said, that when he recovers from the fight he had with the 4th Hokage, we will try again."

"But, Fugaku-sama." A member spoke up, but instead of silencing him, like he did the recent one. Fugaku motion this member to continue on. Which with a stronger voice, the member did just that. "Shouldn't we be worrying or stopping that ANBU from informing the Hokage of our actions?"

"If it was Namikaze Minato that she was informing, then yes we should be worry. Fortunately for us, since Minato is dead and he didn't have any suitable candidates in mind, I'm assuming that Sarutobi Hiruzen will have to come out of retirement to retake his position as 3rd Hokage." Mikoto stated in her usual neutral tone voice, showing, like many times before, that she wasn't just beautiful but also a intelligent individual. "Which many of us know that Hiruzen would rather keep this information hidden to hold peace in the village then to start a war from within. Which will help us in the future, cause now not only is Minato-kun and Kushina not a problem for our clan's take over, but many of the village's strong forces were destroyed last night, leaving them helpless to another of one of Madara's attack in the near future. Not only that but since most of the shinbos are dead, the village will need our aid a lot more, where I'm sure the Third knows this well, if not the elder council." Adding this, had many members nodding their heads in agreement to Mikoto's words. Fugaku had heard Mikoto slip by referring to Minato as Minato-kun, showing that her feelings for Minato haven't left. She'd just had it pushed down, like she pushed down many things from her past. But her childhood crush didn't bother him as much as it use too. Cause he knows without a doubt his wife, half-breed Uchiha that she is, was loyal to both him and their clan, despite her other origin being Hyuga. That's why he was smiling, agreeing with his wife's speech.

However, although many members accepted Mikoto as one of them; mostly since she had mastered her unique Sharingan at age 5; a age level that no one's beat yet(despite she's only half blood Uchiha). The elders of the Uchiha clan was a different story.

Especial Uchiha Setsuna; son to Uchiha Hikaku, an thanks to his father being the former most powerful shinobi, in their clan, that had great leadership, helped Setsuna become the head elder to the Uchiha clan without doing anything to earn it. However, regardless of this, the other elders followed him like sheep to a sheep dog; they follow his orders, without question. So that's why, along with Setsuna, they hated and didn't trust Mikoto, unlike the rest of the clan. Nor was any of them pleased that their present strongest clan member and leader, Fugaku took her as his wife as well as make offsprings with her.

The reason of the elders's distaste(mostly Setsuna) in Mikoto, had to do with that each day she's a reminder to them, of the 'incident' several years ago, where they, unknown to the former clan leader: Uchiha Obito; father to Fugaku and the late Obito. Had tried a prior take over, that had been in the works a few years after Madara's 'so-call' death. For the clan's elders at that time had wanted revenge for their strongest and deadly clan leader's death, mostly since recently after Madara's 'death' and his wife Uchiha Hisaye's passing not long later. Madara's only son Uchiha Haruto, had went on a mission and later was considered killed inaction. That's why, a couple years later, the elders came up with a scheme to take over the village, and that they're scheme had to do with making allies with the other clans in the village, so they would be able to destroy the Senju clan. Unfortunately none of the clans that they made unions with, was strong enough to take down the Senju clan; mostly when the offsprings of those unions couldn't fuse with the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes without the other blood-line being over powered by theirs; which later would be the reason why many future Uchiha's generation won't be able to ever awake their Sharingan eyes.

However, despite that little detail, their most problem came from the unknown Hyuga clan, that wasn't just loyal to the village and it's meanings, but also they were very loyal to the Senju clan. Which unfortunately with the Senju clan's ability to use all ninja-skills and the Hyuga clan's Byakugan eyes. The Uchiha clan could of had a entire army of Uchiha members and still wouldn't be able to win against both clans. Therefore, they held this scheme back awhile, so they could win the Hyuga's trust as well as learn their secrets like their origin history. Which they didn't think of this idea sooner, until many rumors started saying that the Uchiha clan's origin came from the Hyuga, which the elders knew this as not true. But it did have the elders wondering 'where the Hyuga's origin came from'. However, since the Hyuga clan was very protected of their clan's history and secrets. Uchiha elders didn't no how to go with their plan. Fortunately at that time the elders noticed Uchiha Itachi was interacting with one of the Hyuga clan members, which happen to be a 'main house' member as well as the head leader to the clan; Hyuga Akina. So after convincing Itachi to their plans, it wasn't long until Akina fell in love with him and accepted to become his wife. However, like they planed it, the elders's refuse, behind the clan leader's back, the couple from joining their clan. Therefore Akina took Itachi to the Hyuga where they made him a member of their clan, despite his Sharingan eyes. And though through the union where Itachi and Akina had children. The elders waited a few more years after that, before asking Itachi to reveal the Hyuga's origin and secrets. Unfortunately and unexpectedly, Itachi refuse to reveal the Hyugas' secrets, for he had, while he was marred, fell in love with his wife as well as respected the Hyuga members enough not to betray them or the village for that matter. So with the elders' plan back-firing on them,mostly when Itachi warn them that if they had force him to continue on with they're scheme he would not only rat them out to the Uchiha clan leader; whom still didn't know anything about their plans of taking over the whole village. But also the second Hokage: Senju Tobirama. Therefore the elders had no choice but to let it go, including tolerating that Itachi had double-crossed them. However, couple of years later, thanks to a member of the 'main house' that didn't agree with Itachi being apart of the Hyuga clan. The elders were able to set Itachi up by, with the help of the Hyuga member, placed him along with his best friend and teacher, Uchiha Kagami whom unknown to the set up became a decoy when him and Itachi was just catching up inside the Hyuga's compound where Itachi admit to the scheme against the Hyuga clan. Unfortunately before he could of reveal that it was the Uchiha elders that came up with this plan or that he refuse to go along with it after falling in love with Akina. Akina, the main house members and their teen children had enter the room with the Uchiha elders with them, where they blame Itachi with leaking information to Kagami, claiming that Itachi and Kagami were infact planning to take over the Hyuga clan, by learning their clan secrets. And although Itachi tried to claim his innocence, the elders bought it to the Hyuga members that thanks to Itachi they knew about the well-kept Hyuga clan's secret origin history, which is where they accursed Kagami of telling them of this secret.

An origin that unknown to everybody in that room, except the elders and that one Hyuga member, knew that it was in fact that member that told them of the Hyuga's origin. A fact truth that had the Uchiha elders, after finding out, flabbergast and outrage. Because the Hyuga's secret origin not just reveal that Uchiha Haruto never died on some mission. But that he had stage his death to be able to marry none other than Hashirama's only and elder daughter Senju Ninata. A marriage that all the Senju members, including Ninata's twin brother:Senju Hikaru,were aware of since Hashirama not only allowed this marriage to be, but a few years later, through Ninata and Haruto's union, he also, after his first and eldest grandson was born with the boy showing pupils-less eyes aka the Byakugan. Gave them rights to create a new clan that they called the Hyuga.

As soon as the elders had reveal this secret to the main Hyuga members. Akina, as leader to her clan, had, brokenheartedly, ordered the elders to leave but leave Itachi and Kagami there to serve their punishment for betraying the Hyuga clan. Which the elders did just that, and after a few days later, both Itachi and Kagami were sent back to the clan, with their Sharingan, unbelievably, sealed away where blind eyes had replace them as well as their voice boxes had been sealed up also, to prevent them from speaking the Hyuga clan's secrets to anyone else. And with these actions done to Uchiha clansmen by the Hyuga. Hyuga and Uchiha became rivals and enemies. Unfortunately for the Uchiha elders, this bad-blood didn't happen until after one of Itachi's eldest twin daughters; a sixteen year old Hyuga Mikoto, fled to the clan to be with her father believing he had been unfairly accursed of his crimes.

And since the elders still never told the clan leader of their doing involving the Hyugas, they didn't speak up when he accepted Mikoto as a member, and later his eldest son's wife before his passing. Aside from that, the elders were indeed fortunate that after Mikoto became a member for two years in the Uchiha clan, did Itachi take his life and prior to Itachi's death Kagami had been killed on a simple delivery mission to a feudal lord by a ambush from some thieves who for 'some reason' heard 'rumors' that the delivery to the feudal lord was something of treasure value. However, those rumors turned out to be false, for the delivery was nothing but a simple festival invitation to the feudal lord from the Third Hokage. Which, unfortunately for Kagami's fate. The thieves' found this out after taking his life...

But aside from all that in the past. Setsuna and the elders had not long ago, made a secret partnership with the Hyuga elders; where after the village had been destroyed by the Nine-Tails. They would had all Fugaku's loyal and followers, along with him and his growing family killed by 'Danzo's' developing soldier force. And despite that they would had exchange each of those young Uchiha members' Sharingan eyes, along with the Hyuga elders giving up their younger members' Byakugan eyes to Danzo for his service. Both the clans elders didn't mind this kind of payment. Therefore behind Fugaku and his followers, the Uchiha elders told Madara-sama; whom after discovering their plans and their allies with both Danzo and Hyuga elders, that he could become the Hokage once the younger of Uchiha clan was taking care of, where he gleefully agree to back-stabbing Fugaku. Unfortunately none of them(including 'Madara) really predicted that Minato would be in fact powerful enough to take down Madara-sama, even though Minato and his wife died in the aftermath...

Glaring harder then he had been since Mikoto started speaking. Setsuna knew soon, after the Hyuga elders got back from their 'long two year vacation'(they figured it would take that long to get rid of the younger Uchihas), he would have to explain to them how their secret plan slapped them in the face. With this on his mind as well, despite the Third back in order whom wanted nothing but peace, he believed the Hokage would not sit back and do nothing with knowing two noble clans were going against the village. So with all this rushing around in his head Setsuna stood up from his seat.

"That may be the case, Mikoto-osanagokoro. But that doesn't mean that ANBU should go without punishment." Setsuna, not waiting for a come back from Mikoto or even Fugaku, looked to Shun; who was standing on guard near Fugaku. "As head elder of the Uchiha clan, I give you the task to kill that ANBU."

But before Shun agree to this task, a loud "NO!" reach everybody's ears in the small room. However, it wasn't the shout that had all them stunned. But that, the shout came from none other then Mikoto; who the members, except Fugaku, never heard her ever raise her voice. Though many of them thought she was acting out of character only cause Setsuna had consider her as 'a person with a childish mind'. "No one and I mean no one will touch her." Hearing this had Setsuna cockily smirking at his small victory.

"So you're showing your true colors at last to the clan." He stated not once dropping his smirk. "I expect much being that you are so close to that ANBU who's also fam-"

Mikoto, straightening up as she left her seat, remembering the meaning of the tattoo on her back, turned and faced the members. "Hardly." Though Mikoto wasn't revealing any facial expression, she was however holding her black cole eyes on Setsuna. "The only reason I wont allow anyone else to silents 'her'. Is because I will be the one to kill her."

"If that's true, why aren't you out there killing her as you say you will?" Setsuna wasn't giving up, he was going to prove that Mikoto isn't trust worthy, like all half-breeds. "Is it cause you don't have the will to kill your twin!"

"Far from it." Though Setsuna was shouting and getting worked up. Mikoto, however, was wearing a still unreadable face, as well as speaking in a monotone voice. "The only reason I'm delaying her death, is for one reason only. And that is she's with child."

This had the members', including both Fugaku and Setsuna, holding their mouth open along with widen eyes. However, it wasn't long before one member out of the elders questioning Mikoto.

"How's that even possible? From what Fugaku said, she used a clone as well as have the clone use a powerful water jutsu. If she was carrying a child then she wouldn't be able to use any jutsu, not to mention she wouldn't be using powerful jutsu or doing any kind of missions."

"That might be true for other kunoichi. But, like the former Hyuga clan leader: Hyuga Akina, her mother Hyuga Ninata, and grandmother Senju Mito. Whom all were able to storage strong amounts of chakra around their mid-section, that gave them a chakra shield around their oral egg, that shelter their unborn child from being harm on missions." Nobody could say anything against Mikoto's explaining and facts. For they all including the elders knew that Senju Mito while still pregnant took missions and came out on top, which had her placed in the 'conceal' history books of the village as the first kunoichi able to stay inaction while carrying her only children: twins. But Mikoto wasn't done speaking.

"That said, I will not have a child's death on my shoulder, for its not the child's fault for it's mother's doing. But I vow as a Uchiha member. Hyuga Maeko will be silents by my hands and my hands alone."

"But with Maeko-san as powerful as she is as well as able to fight strongly while pregnant mind you. How can you defeat her?" Came from the elder from earlier on Setsuna's right side.

"Yoshino-san. Unlike everybody else. Maeko will never lay a hand on me or our siblings, let alone fight or kill me." Mikoto stated. "And that choice will be her down fall."

After adding that last part to her statement, while showing her unique Sharingan eyes. Mikoto turned and walked out of the room, leaving everybody behind, speechless states. For, while she was speaking she had been sending out a very deadly killing intent in the room, which had the members feeling like Madara had been in the room speaking to them and not kind Mikoto. Which had Setsuna, unable to speak, going over in his head that maybe he was wrong about Mikoto all along. _She truly meant every word...She's going to kill her own twin sister for our clan's honor... Too bad she's still loyal to Fugaku, or I could have her as my new wife... _With this last thought and hiding his cocky smirk, Setsuna, after Fugaku, was the third to leave the Nake Shrine, while believing without a doubt that with loyal fool members like Mikoto, the elders will finally claim what is rightfully theirs and maybe they can create another plan with Madara-sama and Danzo, without including the Hyuga elders altogether this time...

**Underneath the Hokage mansion tower**

'YinYang Dove' aka Hyuga Maeko; Anbu-HTHG(hogo to houshi gyoku) shinobi; a ANBU division, that unlike the regular ANBU that was created by the First Hokage:Senju Hashirama. This group of secret/undercover shinobis called Anbu-HTHG was created by the second Hokage:Senju Tobirama a week after he created the 'Konoha Military Police Force' where he placed the Uchiha in charge of, while he placed, in secret, his niece Senju Ninata in charge of the Anbu-HTHG secret division group. Whom after her death, the third Hokage placed, in secret, his still loyal student Inuzuke Jiayai, whom to this day still runs the division despite his personal life(writing porn mangas, keeping watch of his old team-mate: Orochimaru's movements and other things).

The last group team, under Jiayai, had been 6 skilled shinbois; Hyuga Maeko, Uchiha (Hyuga) Mikoto, Hyuga Hizashi, Hyuga Hiashi, Uzumaki Kushina and Ikebana Sonomi. Unfortunately, besides Jiayai(superior leader) and Maeko(team leader), the other members of the division quit after getting married and starting a family. While although married and three months away from giving birth, Maeko haven't quit the division, she even recently went on a week mission to see Jiayai; her superior, to give him updates about an underworld organization that Shimura Danzo's creating called the 'Root', which, after Jiayai told her to keep watch on Danzo, he informed her that a new unknown organization was in the work outside the fire region. And once they were done giving feedback to each other, Maeko told Jiayai to stay safe before heading back to Konohagakure.

However, Maeko was unaware that she would be coming back to the aftermath of a rampage made by Kyuubi; whom had been content inside it's host, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina's body for she tamed his rage and hate with love. Therefore Maeko was taken-back that he was able to be released, even despite through childbirth the seal will be weaken, for she knew the Yondaime Hokage will do everything in his power to make sure the village and Kushina was safe and away from harm like the Nine-Tails. But though Maeko had wanted answers about the turn of event, she did however, remembering about her futage no imoto's sons; Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, as well as her otto and Hyuga clan leader; Hyuga Hiashi, had sent a shadow clone to the Hyuga clan's residence. While she personally herself journeyed to the Uchiha clan's residence, and found unexpectedly that as soon as she got near the compound on the Uchiha's property, a strong invisible barrier blocked her way from entering. But being known as the 'fuinjutsu mistress'; a skill that came almost natural for her, especially since she inherited these abilities and skills from her ancestor clans; Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha. So Maeko was easily able to break the barrier enough for a opening space to slip in. And once she had done that, she went straight to the house/compound occupied by the head leader's family, only to find her choro no oi, Itachi-bo there watching her toshishita no oi, Sasuke-bo, with neither her futage no imoto or Fugaku anywhere to be found. In fact she had realized, through using her unique 'Byakugan', that the adult Uchiha citizen wasn't around in their area or within the village. Just the younger members through 0-10 like Itachi and Sasuke whom occupied the Uchiha's space. Registering this information in her mind, had her shaking from within as she, while keeping her identity conceal behind her undercover ANBU attire and ANBU code name from Itachi, calmly asked her nephew where his parents were. Where his respond was;

"Otousan, okaasan, and older members lefted at mid-day yesterday with a order for the younger one's to stay inside the compound no matter what. I felt a strong disturbance outside the compound and came out to see the 'Nine-Tails Demon Fox'- Kyuubi towering over the village, but for some reason didn't affected this area, even when one of it's massive tails fell over here, because it was held back by a shield around and over this area." Hearing all this, Maeko couldn't help but ask Itachi,

"Why are you trustfully telling all this to me?" Which her choro no oi surprise her by saying;

"I know who you are, Maeko-obasan. And I know what I tell you will be giving to the right person."

Despite him being just six, and not yet enrolled in the Academy, Maeko had been impressed with knowing where her choro no oi's loyalty truly stood. But unfortunately before she had any time to even tell her nephew she was proud of him, she sense her futage no imoto and her imoto's otto presence in the area. Therefore she created a shadow clone as a decoy,whom the later created another clone to fool Fugaku in believing that he had been chasing after Maeko instead of another clone the whole time, before rushing away, leaving the Uchiha's territory. Which not stopping in her hast, Maeko made it to the Hokage office to find her Oji; Sarutobi Hiruzen there. At first Maeko believing the Yondaime Hokage was busy with Kushina and their son, so she didn't question why the Third was there giving out orders to shinbos. However, once she informed him of what she discovered about Uchiha's doing and the Third afterwords practically disregarding this news. Maeko had, in anger, demand to see the 4th Hokage; Namikaze Minato. That was when she noticed the Third's true age appear on his face, as he told her he will take her to him. Therefore they left the office and builden, and unknown to Maeko of why, they went to the Hokage mansion, which was a odd thing ; being that though Minato is the inaction Hokage, he didn't chose to reside in the mansion but instead made his home in a small two story house near the outside of the Hyuga clan's residence property, and to make sure the Hokage mansion wasn't unoccupied, Minato allowed the Third and his family to continue living there. So that's why Maeko had question her uncle of 'if they were going to see Minato, then why are they going to the Hokage mansion?' Which she only got a grim "You will see why" from the Third. However, when Maeko opened her mouth to tell her oji to stop with the short-answers that had more questions created in her mind, she got updated by her clone; once it dispelled itself, about how the Hyuga clan and her otto was doing. Basically Hiashi, his futago no ototo and Maeko's giri no kyodai; Hizashi, and other Hyuga clansmen had and still were helping clean and find survivors in the village, while his mother and Maeko's shutome; Hyuga Hibiki, as an Hyuga elder, stayed at the compound and watched over the younger members as well as the none-shinobi Hyuga members. Where Maeko discovered, after her clone asked Hibiki of where the other elders's whereabouts were, that the other elders including Hyuga Hiromi; her gifu, are on a two year vacation that they left for three days after she left the village to visit Jiayai. Also through her clone, she found that Hibiki was left as head elder while the rest left; an order that was giving to her by Hiromi himself. Therefore with this information she now had, Maeko was more confused then ever, about not only the Uchiha clan's actions but also her own clan or more importantly the Hyuga elders...

So with her deep in thought, it caused her to keep quiet on the rest of the way, as her oji lead her to some stairs and then a sealed up door underneath the mansion. Where currently, after he released the seals on the door, the Third opened the door and both him and Maeko, who was breaking from her thoughts, entered a dim room.

Being how the only source of light in the room was a few candles, with the room spacious and having a stone foundation walling and flooring, gave the room a chamber style design. Taking up the space in the room was four low-tables with lifeless bodies on them. Bodies that, sadly, Maeko recognized as her love ones.

_Oh dear god, no... _Was the only words that entered her thoughts, while also pushing her earlier thoughts to the back of her mind for later.

Still dressed in her ANBU get-up including her mask, Maeko, moving away from the doorway, didn't take her eyes off the 4 low-tables or the shisha on them, as she approach the nearest low-table.

Where laid a shoulder-length brown haired woman of 32, and like all the bodies, she had a sheet covering her from the neck down, giving the impression that the woman was sleeping an not dead. This woman; hailed from the Aburame clan, was Ichiraku Taji, whom specialized in different species of 'lady bugs' and was known as a high-skilled medical shinobi, as well a ANBU and Maeko's sensei as genin and later a ANBU captain. She also helped Maeko bring out all her family's inherited powers and strength potential where it had Maeko at the age of 13 become a Anbu-HTHG.

Maeko got to her knees, activating her unquie 'Byakugan', despite the usually veins on either side of her head and in her ice blue eyes that come with being a 'Byakugan' user, they didn't appear to reveal she was using her 'kekkei genkai' to scan her sensei's form to find how she was killed. With Taji's body not set up or prepare for burial, Maeko was able to search easy for the cause of death without having to restore Taji's inside organs. It seem, as she continued scanning through the body, she noted that all Taji's most main organs were intact and healthy, that was until she caught a needle size hole in her back, that with the pathway of leftover chakra that entered through the needle hole, had showed that the attack went through her spine, breaking it, before stopping at the heart, where it had a puncher wound; clearly proving her reason of death.

_She was killed from behind...The bastard didn't even have the balls to let their face be seen. I hate people like that. My teacher died not knowing her killer! _As Maeko felt her rage for her teacher's death. A image of a little 5 year old girl with brown hair and eyes entered her mind.

"Ayame-chan!" She gasped, releasing her 'kekkei genkai' in the process. "She was in the hospital with a high fever when I left-"

"Her and the other patients are fine. The hospital, thankfully, was spared from the Kyuubi no Kitsune's rampage. As was many buildings, but it was the countless lives destroyed the recent day that will have many villages unable to move on. Buildings and houses you can rebuild. Souls and lifes you can not restore. Fortunately Ayame-chan's full of good health. For her fever had went down earlier yesterday."

Maeko's entire body stiffed up, when she heard her oji said; 'can not restore._ Restoring one's body and soul is possible with the right jutsu technique, endless amount of chakra to give and summon two rare creatures of the same specie._ Requirements that Maeko possessed. However, though she does possess all of them, and she can preform the jutsu flawless without chakra exhausting. Maeko knew through her rare summon creatures, that with the contract and tattoo she has with them, there were strict rules that came along with the contact and tattoo. One of them rules were; that once you master the 12 eremento sage mode that they teach you. You can not change or restore events in your life if it will mess up the time-line. And to reach the 12 eremento sage mode; one has to understand how the time-line works, mostly since through their teaching you will get that things, no matter how bad or cruel it may be. Has a reason for happening. Nothing is mistakable. It's through reaching 12 eremento sage mode you will have the ability to bring back or restore life. However, if that life was at peace when they die, no matter how it happen, as a another rule of the contact, you are not allowed to restore or bring them back to their body. Also since these creatures are summon different then other animal summoning, they wont come to your call if they feel that you can handle your emergency yourself. Therefore, that's why Maeko wasn't calling for their help for she felt they wont come, believing her request to be unnecessary to them.

Knowing all this, Maeko, getting into a praying position, prayed for Taji and her family._ Please forgive me, sensei. For not able to bring you back to your family. But I can sense, even though you were killed from the back. You died with a positive soul and peaceful heart. So it's out of my hands... Please let Teuchi-san and little Ayame-chan be able to make it through Taji-sensei's passing... _

"I personally told Teuchi myself of his wife's passing," The snow-white haired Anbu-HTHG woman covered the rest of Taji's body with the sheet including her face. _Good-bye my sensei and dear friend. _Maeko was standing to her feet as her oji went on speaking.

"He, like myself, is proud that they died being what they loved being; medical-kunoichi, but we're also heartbroken and grieving for our aisai(s) for being killed."

"It's a blessing and curse to be a shinobi. Fortunately it's a good thing, Teuchi-san had quit being a shinobi last year to take over his family's ramen stand, or Ayame-chan would be a orphan right now."

"That's true." Hiruzen agreed. Finally taking in where her oji was through their conversation, Maeko saw the Third kneeling, facing, the second low-table with his bonfu and Maeko's oba; Sarutobi(Hyuga)Biwako, laying on it, with him tenderly brushing her long brown hair lovingly. "But sadly Teuchi informed me that Taji was going to quit after this last mission..." As Hiruzen spoke, he not once moved his eyes from his wife, nor did he stop brushing her hair.

Just like Ichiraku(Aburame) Taji, Maeko's oba Biwako was a impact to her life, by not only teaching her how to be a noble lady but also being a strong medical- kunoichi and have excellent chakra control. Cause even though Biwako was the only Hyuga born without customary 'Byakugan' eyes, she still held the ability, that only a few knew; to see and sense chakra as well as know and where each 361 'Tenketsu' was in the body without needing the Hyuga eyes. Which had her becoming the best medical-kunoichi, behind her grandmother: Senju Uzumaki Mito and before Tsunade(Maeko's cousin).

Giving a silent prayer, Maeko, out of respect to her oji, left the Third to his mourning for his passing tsuma, and went to the third low-table in the room. Where a familer beautiful long red haired woman was laying with her eyes closed as if Maeko would shake her, the woman would wake up showing her unique violet eyes and annoying loud-mouth that got her the name; Kushina-ikkokumono. A name that Maeko personally gave her(among others), back when they were just genin, which Kushina counter with calling her 'mejiro'(white-eye). Maeko hated and now felt regrettable that she didn't have a strong relationship with Kushina as the red haired had with Maeko's futago; Mikoto. Where both Kushina and Mikoto was known, in their teen years, as the 'Prank Mistresses' when together.

But unfortunately since Kushina, through their late kid years and all their teen years, had believed Maeko's love for Minato was not sibling love but romantic ones. Her and Kushina never truly got along and was mostly at each other's throat. That was except when Minato was around to keep the peace. But other then that her and Kushina barley talked or acknowledge each other. However that said, they may not of been best friends or even buddies. But they were rivals when it can to anything of shinobi skills;especially 'fuinjutsu', superhuman strength. And none-shinobi; like fast eating contests and staring contests.

Going through the same process that she did to scan Taji's body. Maeko got a shock with looking in Kushina's body. _She has no internal organs?! _With this news, the Anbu-HTHG woman, turned her head and place her puzzle eyes on her oji whom was still in his kneeling spot near his tsuma. "Why is it that Kushina-ikkokumono is cleaned out, but Taji-sensei is not?" She knew it was wrong to bother anyone praying to the dead. But she couldn't help wanting to know.

"With the increase of deaths, I had no choice but to relieve the medical-nin unit from preparing the bodies here." Hiruzen explained, turning his head towards his mie. "So they could aid the hospital staffs. Therefore that left Taji with her insides." Understanding Maeko nodded, and as soon as Hiruzen saw this he place his attention back on his tsuma.

With her full attention on Kushina's body, Maeko, through scanning and examining Kushina's insides, was very disappointed with the work done on the red haired. _Who ever done this, did a terrible job. I can still see particles of her organs left behind. Not only that, but with the bad work, I can tell she had gave birth before getting killed...And the cause of her death is the big gap hole in her back, that wasn't fully sealed up. _Releasing her 'kekkei genkai' and giving a small prayer, Maeko covered the red head's peaceful face with the sheet, then moved on to the last low-table and...shisha.

Although Maeko was able to keep calm and hold her tears back with both her sensei, rival and even oba. However, she was finding out that as soon as she begun stepping up to the blond haired man laying on the last low-table, her tears started falling as her legs gave way, to have her fall to the floor a few inches from Minato's body. _Houtei..._

Namikaze (Hyuga) Minato, her best friend, training partner, student/teacher and (young)ototo. Seeing him like this had more tears flow as her mind, while she couldn't move, trail back to many years where Namikaze (Hyuga) Minato had once been known as Hyuga Namikaze Minato and her houtei.

It had been 24 1/2 years back, where, just turned two year old, Maeko along with her futage no imoto Mikoto had been playing with their sobo; Hyuga Senju Ninata in her secret(personal) Hyuga garden, when their okasan; Hyuga Akina came up to them carrying a little one year old toddler that had the most brightest short-blond hair and sky blue eyes Maeko and her imoto had ever seen. Their okasan had told them that her friend and their godmother Namikaze Maeko(who Maeko is named after, while Mikoto's name came from Mito) unexpectedly passed away, leaving her son to his godmother; Akina.

Feeling a little strength enter her legs, Maeko started crawling on her hands and knees, to reach Minato. And in the process of doing this, Maeko's mask came off, with revealing a tan skin face with teary ice blue eyes, red rosey lips. She was now gently brushing his bangs as she was reminded of how shy, timid and gloomy Minato had been in the beginning.

At first Minato didn't open up to anyone; being that he was very very shy and gloomy. But eventuality- after Maeko wouldn't stop bothering and threatening him 'that if he didn't get rid of his gloomy state she was going to bash his head in' which unfortunately for the shy boy who didn't take Maeko's threat serious, ended up with a 'boo boo' on his noggin- Minato dropped his gloomy state, and started talking and smiling around the Hyuga's compound where he even lightened up many members' day with his shinny smile and 'looking on the bright side' attitude. But out of all the members besides his youbo and youfu. He was very close to his big sisters: Maeko and Mikoto(who are only 4 months older then Minato) where he at age of 3 revealed to them of how his okaasan unexpectedly 'passed' away; She had been killed by shinobis with a lightening symbol on their forehead protectors. He also told them that his okaasan died protecting him, where she a moment before the shinobis broke in, had stored him inside a small closet, which she had blocked while being killed. Despite all the 'tough' love Maeko gave Minato, he not once shed one tear. But after telling of his okaasan's murder, Maeko saw Minato break down. And when she realized she didn't like to see Minato hurt or sad. She had pulled him to her, placed his head in her lap, and started brushing her hand through his hair, while singing a lullaby; that her sobo sung to her when she was down, where Minato eventuality calm down and stopped crying, while later, fell asleep.

After that day and seeing her sweet houtei cry. Maeko's feelings for her siblings changed. For she vowed that none of her siblings will come to any harm as long as she is breathing.

_I broke that vow... _Removing her hand from Minato's hair, and repeating the same task she did to both women, Maeko scanned over her houtei's body only to find that who ever done his cleaning did it flawless, where she couldn't see or tell how he died, there wasn't even left over particles within him. Dropping her 'Byakugan' a second later, Maeko laid her head on his motionless chest, where since she couldn't hear not one heartbeat she felt her heart sink, causing her to place her head face-first in his chest as many tears kept their path going down the silent weeping woman. _I failed you..._ she thought this, as more memories of her time with Minato filled her head.

Minato, after opening up completely around the Hyuga clan, not long later, did the same thing with Maeko and Mikoto's godfather and both their parents good friend; Inuzuke Jiayai, who like their parents, taught them basic shinobi training even before they enrolled into the 'Shinobi Academy'. But Maeko discovered that as soon as they started their first day at the Academy(with Maeko and Mikoto 6, while Minato was 5 1/2). Minato felled back into his shy and timid self around others outside the Hyuga's clan and their relatives like the Sarutobi clan. Therefore while outside the Hyuga's clan territory. Minato stayed close to Maeko like he was a extra attach hip to her. Therefore it wasn't long until Maeko and Minato became best friends as much as brother and sister. They did everything from sparring to studying many jutsus; which eventuality had them known, as the 'fuinjutsu master' and 'fuinjutsu mistress'.

However, though he was timid in school and in the village, that didn't stop him from showing his earlier training in the Hyuga clan to the Academy where he, beside Maeko and Mikoto, was in fact a top-skilled-student. And got even better, after 5 years in the Academy, when a new student came to the Academy and their classroom.

Still holding her small smile on her lips, while her tears silently flow on, Maeko tuned her head towards Minato's face. "Who thought that a loud mouth, ijwaru girl would be the medicine to break that shy and timid shell of yours, so the world could see what you had to offer." Not moving from her spot and not losing her sight on Minato's handsome face, Maeko raised her hand to his left cheek, where she kept it there.

It took this new student; Uzumaki Kushina, to change Maeko's ototo from the shy, blushing(though Maeko loved teasing him for this part) quiet, smart person to a outgoing, still blushing, smiling more, strong and skilled shinobi. However, prior to Kushina changing Maeko's ototo, Minato had some-what of been a stalker as he would follow Kushina around while staying to the shadows(though Kushina mostly knew he was there). This hobby had Maeko teasing him every chance she got. Fortunately not long later, it was a good thing that Minato had been 'watching' Kushina, cause if he didn't she would of been kidnapped. An event that Minato reveal to only Maeko that he at first was about to back down, then he reminded himself that he couldn't save his okaasan. But he was going to save Kushina and always protect his precious ones from that day forth. Which eventuality had him creating the 'Flying Thunder God' technique seal.

Now lightly patting Minato's cheek, Maeko continued on with her reminiscing, as she, a moment later, begun, unaware that she was, went back to brushing Minato's hair, while staring out into space with a blank expression covering her face.

Maeko still remembering her young years, went back to where she use to(prior to the first time), after her and Minato would take a break from training- while resting against a tree with Minato resting his head in her lap-, run her hand through his hair, singing, as he would always fall asleep not long later. Unfortunately, since they didn't quit this habit even durin' their early teen-hood, Kushina would always accuse Maeko of 'seducing' Minato, which always had her and Minato laughing at Kushina for believing something so crazy.

Especial since Maeko at that time was in love and secretly dating her genin team-mate, cousin and later Anbu-HTHG team-mate; Hiashi. But regardless of this, Kushina-ikkokumono still didn't trust her. But, unknown to Kushina, Maeko trusted her cause she made Minato happy; a task Maeko was thankful Kushina held well when their okaasan Akina died during childbirth where Maeko and her siblings lost also their baby sister.

Though many didn't want to admit that Akina's health had been slipping by the time she found out she was having another baby. She had been. And the cause of her bad health was because of a broken heart.

Because 4 months before Maeko's okaasan and baby sister's death, her okaasan a little earlier had discovered Maeko's otousan Hyuga Uchiha Itachi; was a spy for the Uchiha and had been leaking information to them, which force her okaasan to punish her otousan for his crimes by, along with his partner Kagami, seal up his Sharingan eyes and close up his voice box, before sending them back to the Uchiha clan. Which afterwords, Mikoto, hating their okaasan for what she did, left the clan, and breaking all ties with her Hyuga family and joined Uchiha. All that had happen in one month's time, where, after her okaasan falling in despair, found she was pregnant. Unfortunately Mikoto, later, wasn't the only one that left the clan. Minato left also.

However, he didn't leave until after their okaasan was buried inside the Hyuga's oldest garden; where all the former Hyugas were buried, with along those graves Minato's birth okaasan by Akina's request, as well, secretly, she had her otto; Uchiha Itachi buried there too. Minato had by that time took back his birth okaasan's name: Namikaze. And Maeko would of followed behind her siblings' actions too. But she couldn't, because prior to Minato leaving, Maeko discovered with her okaasan's passing, she, being 16, was the next one in line to become the clan leader. Which had her oji and her late okaasan's battei and futago: Hyuga Hiromi, unknown to the other Hyuga members, giving her the options to either become the clan leader and have her baby brother Hyuga Ko getting the 'cursed seal' place on him, and placed as a branch member; which thanks to Hiromi, after his okaasan died and his ane was getting sick, had started using the 'the cursed seal' on the half breed Hyugas who are mostly branch members(with the exceptions of her and Ko). Or give up her title to Hiromi and stay in the 'Main House' with both her and her baby brother safe from getting the 'cursed seal' place on them. Which being that she would give her life for her siblings and as well as her village, and that she vow, as long as she's alive, she will make sure no harm will come near her siblings. That's why she gave up her title to her oji, who a couple of years later gave it to his eldest son-Hyuga Hiashi, which not long later his musuko took Maeko as his tsuma, giving her once again leadership along with him to the clan.

Still not losing her blank expression or aware of her actions, Maeko's hand stopped it's motion in Minato's hair, before trailing back down to his left cheek and begun gently patting him again.

Three years later, after the third war, Minato had came to Maeko with the promise that they made about fixing the 'cursed seal'; where when they were 17 years old, they had unfortunately witnessed a three year old Hyuga branch girl member, after spilling some tea where the teapot broke in two, was punished by Hiromi, that she had been serving, by activating the girl's cursed seal, where instead of releasing it. Hiromi kept it up until the girl was screaming and begging him to stop, but sadly by the time he stopped her punishment, the young girl's brain cells irrupted within her head, leaving her brain dead.

And instead of feeling any remorse to what he had done, Hiromi had told the branch members that what happen to the girl was a warning to them of what their fate will be if they fall out of line. Therefore after being reminded of that terrible event, Maeko and Minato got to work on how to change the seal to be able to still seal away the Byakugan after one's death, but not allow any members to use it on each other, which secretly both Hiashi and Hizashi helped. That was when, through reading Hyuga(Senju) Ninata's diary scrolls, they discovered the real truth of the 'curse seal' that had been created by Ninata as a 'protected seal' for all Hyuga members and not just 'branch members'.

They found that their sobo and sofu's, before Akina and Hiromi were born, eldest son; Hyuga Arashi had sadly, through the 'First Shinobi War', was killed and his Byakugan eyes were stolen by his killer. Which their sofu, after finding out about his first-musuko's death, awaken his Sharingan and joined the war to find Arashi's 'Byakugan' eyes as well as kill his killer. Which with the head clan leader; Hyuga (Uchiha) Haruto on the battle field. Hyuga (Senju) Ninata took leadership over their clan- where she had no choice but to do. For with her son's death, there was no one to take the role but her. Where she had created the 'protected seal'(among other things) that she placed on all of the Hyuga members, mostly since Arashi, though married to the 'Daimyo's- of the Land of Fire'- middle daughter; Kasumi(who later died after his death), didn't have any heirs to take leadership of the clan, but, through his teen years and before he was married, had many children out of wedlock; whom made the first branch members. Which unfortunately made the 'protected seal' necessary to keep the Byakugan safe. But this seal was different, cause though it was still place on the forehead of every member, it did however, not show above the skin, nor was it a punishment for any of branch members and it still had the ability to seal away the Byakugan after death, so that it's secrets never again will fall into the hands of the enemy. That is except for the head leader. Being that both Ninata and Haruto didn't carry the Byakugan or their elder daughter; Sarutobi (Hyuga) Biwako: who by that time was already dating Sarutobi Hiruzen. So the main heir or heiress, and their children through marriage will be unbranded. But all the other members will be branded. Fortunately, before the war ended, Haruto had killed Arashi's killer and recovered his son's eyes. Only for the killer's son to attack him and poison him with a dagger, before taking Arashi's eyes back and fleeing. Which Haruto, without his son's eyes and too poison to stay in the war, had been sent back home. Where, though he was still poison, was able to live 4 more years and even gave Ninata another set of futago; Akina and Hiromi. But before his death, Haruto asked Ninata to seal away his Sharingan, which she did, leaving him with blind eyes when he passed away.

Knowing this history secret, had both Maeko and Minato trying to understand on why the branch members had a seal on their forehead that was visible, and the second born to the heir was branded the 'curse seal' or how the 'protected seal' became known as the 'cursed seal'. Which, fortunately, they got their answers by their okaasan's dairies.

She told that since Hiromi had been born after her, was branded the 'protected seal' on their third birthday. Hiromi, after his okaasan's passing, had, secretly, study the 'protected seal', and after finding it was impossible to remove the 'protected seal' that marked him as Akina's protector and bodyguard from enemies, which Hiromi didn't want to protect her, for he wanted to be the clan leader. Therefore he instead of finding ways to remove the 'protected seal', had created another seal, to place over the 'protected seal', but this seal was different, for this seal was a curse to the wearer, by with a hand sign that only Hiromi could activate the seal, that destory the member's, branded, brain cells. And since Ninata, after becoming the first elder of Hyuga clan, gave Hiromi the role in placing the 'protected seal' on each three year in the clan. He was able to brand them with his 'curse seal' over the 'protected seal'. Which unfortunately by the time Akina discovered what Hiromi done, she was already too sick to stop it, and the elders of the clan didn't care enough to prevent his actions. And since Hiashi, as current clan leader, had to be taught the 'protected seal', luckily without Hiromi aware of his son's distaste to the way things are run in the clan, had taught him both the 'curse seal' and the hand sign to activated it. Means Hiromi and Hiashi are the only ones in the whole clan to punish any members. Fortunately Hiashi, unlike his father don't use the hand sign. However, though Hiashi knows the seals, he doesn't know how to unseal or take off the 'curse seal' after placing it on. Which unfortunately left Maeko and Minato on their own to figure out how to destory the 'curse seal' without removing the 'protected seal'; being that it was only there to seal the 'Byakugan' at death and only that. Or find a way to deactivate the hand sign , so it wont hurt innocent Hyuga members. They had been over seals and seals, before they became close to breaking the 'curse seal'. However, after both Maeko and Kushina discovered they were with child, her and Minato had to put their accomplishment on hold, until after the babies' births...

As Maeko, still in memories, continued patting Minato's cheek. Hiruzen, after saying one last prayer and placing the sheet over his tsuma's face, stood up while observing his mie. He knew how close Maeko and Minato had been. You couldn't see one without the other, that was until they both fell in love with different people, but some way they always made time for each other if it was just hanging out at Teuchi's family's ramen shop or creating more jutsu techniques. At that moment, reminiscing, the Third was reminded of a memory that accrued after the third war, where he had just told Minato he was taking him as his successor. Which Hiruzen had got surprise when Minato refused his offer, saying; "I don't deserve the tile, because I didn't win the war alone." That was when Minato revealed that Maeko and the rest of anbu-HTHG were responsible for the defeat in the war, mostly Maeko, whom like Minato was using her unique jutsu techniques to win the war. However, since Maeko and all the anbu-HTHG were there to hear Minato say that. Maeko, without hesitation, had bash her fist upon Minato's head, before saying; "You baka! I rather stay a anbu-HTHG and keep to the dark then to become the Hokage. So if you don't take the Hokage position. I'll kick your ass all over this village!" That would be the only time Hiruzen had seen Maeko and Kushina agree on something, because Kushina herself wanted to gladly join Maeko with beating some sense into Minato. Needless to say Minato became the Yondaime Hokage.

A frown, that was showing his wrinklies more, appeared as Hiruzen watch Maeko, stopping her hand in mid-pat, while shaking her head. Seeing and feeling that Maeko was trying to be strong and brave, by refusing to break down. Hiruzen decided to lower his head, to allow, when it happens, his mie to weep out loud for Minato's death. _Go head, Maeko... let go. You will feel better if you do-_

**SLAP!**

The sound of a strong slap rang through out the room, where it had Hiruzen, breaking from his thoughts, whip his head up to witness the scene he was now facing.

Maeko was, now up on her knees with her hand raised high in the air, shaking, as she fought back a sob. Hiruzen knew that if Minato's unresponse face wasn't turned to the right from it's former position, the Third wouldn't believe Maeko just slapped her brother, despite hearing her do so. _That wasn't what I meant!_

"You baka!" Maeko slapped Minato's face again, but this time with her actions, had his face turning to the left. "How dare you die young!" Another slap. The Third couldn't help but to have a sweat drop appear on the side of his head at his mie's usual two personalities within one mind that she unfortunate, like her sobo, inherited from the First Hokage's personalty traits. And sure enough right after slapping her brother a few times, with his face going back and forth, Maeko fell over his body, sobbing. "We promised to free the branch members from their curse..." Maeko raising her face up from her arms that was resting on Minato's chest, started rubbing Minato's now red colored bruise cheek. "We were going to bet which of our kids would reach chunin...we were suppose to bring them up just like okaasan brought us up." And without warning Maeko slapped the late Yondaime Hokage again. "Houtei! You had so much more to do in this world!" Again she slapped the dead man's cheek. "And how dare you smile like that in death!" _ Now Jiayai will never know why you wanted him to come back to see his godson, when really you was going to reveal..._

_I need to stop her, before Minato wont be noticeable for his own funereal! _Thought the Third as more sweat drops join the other one. But as the old but wise man went to this task. Again Maeko stopped her actions, but instead of crying again. She stood to her feet.

"Where's Kushina-ikkokumono and Minato's son?"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid to say the baby didn't make it." Maeko could not only feel but she could sense that her oji's whole sentience was a lie.

"You're lying to me, oji." Maeko quickly turned her head, facing the Third with glaring ice blues his way. "Tell me the truth or I'll read Kushina-ikkokumono's memory of last night, since she still as left over particles of her brain for me to read!" Maeko demanded, as she let lose so much deadly killing intent, that Hiruzen couldn't prevent his blood from running cold.

Despite the Third Hokage has a strong killing intent when let lose and experiences to back it up. Minato was stronger and deadlier then even Hiruzen when letting lose his killing intent on his enemies. However, Maeko's strength and power is surpass even Minato's. But despite the reminder of this information. The real reason why the Third in fact was getting scared of this angry woman. Was cause she is sending out the same familiar killing intent that she had when her and Kushina, through their Chunin exam match, had been so intense that the Third had to postpone the other matches; being that both girls up rooted the battle ground and barley left the arena in tact. An event that had Kushina known as the 'Nekketsu-habanero' and Maeko as 'Kaminari aidoragon'.

Shaking that memory, while putting on a content expression on his face, Hiruzen address Maeko, despite while within, he was shaking from head to toe.

"If you lower your killing intent. I will tell you what happened last night."

So once Maeko dropped her whole killing intent. The Third told her what precessed the other night. Although the Third was bringing her up with the current terrible event. He did, however, add stuff while hiding other parts of last night.

"And that's what happen." The Third finished.

"So let me get this straight." Maeko said, whom through her oji's speaking, had went back over to the shisha Kushina. "From what you've seen, being on the outside of Minato's barrier. Minato and Kushina-ikkokumono's son died during the labor. Minato had summon the 'Death God'. Separated the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul in two, using the 'Death God', sealed the yin of 'Kyuubi's' soul into the 'Death God''s stomach. And that Minato couldn't seal the rest of the Kyuubi's soul inside the 'Death God'. Kushina-ikkokumono decide at the last minuet to take the fox's yang part of his soul inside her, then allow the 'Death God' to take her also. Did I get all that right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Though the Third didn't show it on his face, he did mentally sigh in relief that he was able to have Maeko buy his false story. Causing him to smile, as he begun chuckling.

"My pleas-"

"SPIRITUAL RELEASE : HIKIMODOSU-ROMU!

With that command, Maeko, already using her Byakugan, combined with her '12 Eremento Sage Mode', channeled her chakra into Kushina's lifeless body to reach where her brain had been. And fortunately with left-over particles of her brain still there, Maeko was able to restore all Kushina's memories. Which had her watching Kushina's life play through her mind like a flip book. And after seeing(with no choice) way 'too much' of her houtei and Kushina's intimate moments. Maeko was almost thankful and relief to be seeing last night's event. An event that had her witnessing, through her mind, the selfless sacrifice that both Minato and Kushina did for their son, she even, out of respect, stored all what Kushina and Minato told their son, before taking part of their chakra and sealing along with the Kyuubi no Kitsune's yang part of it's soul into their son making him the next jinchuriki. While sealing the rest of it's soul; yin part inside the 'Death God' with both them; Minato and Kushina, along with it...

Once breaking the link and jutsu in the process, Maeko not revealing her emotions, cast a few hand signs. "SHADOW CLONES!"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, he wasn't sure why Maeko produced four perfect clones of herself. He already knowing from Maeko casting her recent jutsu, that she was aware of all that process the night before. And even though he wanted to of prevent her from reading Kushina's memories. He knew that would of been a life-threatening choice. Because if the caster was broken from this kind of jutsu, they could destroyed the body there reading from, as much as have a chakra overload in the caster's mind; killing themselves instantly. So there was nothing Hiruzen could do as his mie had went along and learned the truth herself.

As each of Maeko's clones went and stood, facing a low-table, they took one of their 'scroll' earring, and pushing a little chakra in them had the scroll growing in size until each clone was holding a large scroll,where they tossed them on the floor to have them unfurled in front of the shisha on the table. Then going through many hand signs, each clone called out their next jutsu. "WOOD RELEASE; WOOD REINIKU COPY!" Barely a second afterwords, there was a copy of the shisha, that soon took the regular's place on the table, with the regular being placed in the scrolls, and then each clone handed over their sealed up scroll to Maeko, after shrinking them back to their formal size, before dispelling themselves.

"There." Maeko placed all the sealed scrolls into one of her own scroll earring, then turned back to her oji as she begun talking, placing her earring back on. "Now since you know, I know my oi isn't dead through Kushina-ikkokumono's memories. I would like to be aware of where he is." Wanting to hold back as much as he can of Naruto's whereabouts, Hiruzen overlooked her question, with some of his own.

"Why'd you make wood-copies of their bodies?"

"To be buried, instead of theirs." Maeko said, aware of what her oji was doing, but chose to keep calm, until he has no choice be to tell her what she wants to know.

"Again, I ask why?"

"So I can keep their bodies safe and protected in the Hyugas' graveyard, from enemies." She exclaimed, which Hiruzen, knowing it's hard for many to tell a wood-copy from an regular body, didn't really see any harm in what she was doing. But that also left him with nothing to distracted Maeko from asking again about Naruto. But he tired anyway.

"Well-" However, Hiruzen never got to finish his response, for Maeko in a blink of an eye, had crossed the room in lighting quick speed and using her superhuman strength, snatched up her oji by his Hokage's robe, with her left hand, raised him up until his feet wasn't touching the floor no longer.

"I love and dearly respect you, oji. But I don't appreciate your bullshit!" All the Third, with wide eyes, could do as a response, being that his mie's iron grip was preventing him from speaking much, was;

"Maeko?"

"I've tried being nice and go by your rules." Maeko spate out. "But I'm fed-up with going by your shit." If it was possible, the Third believed his mie's grip gotten tighter on the top of his robe. "You know how close I am to my family, including you." Maeko explained, warning her oji of her temper when someone comes between her and her love ones. "So either tell me the truth of where Naruto's whereabouts is..." She added before extending out her right arm with her palm up, fingers spreading wide like she was holding something in it. A few seconds after Maeko did this, did Hiruzen feel a strong wind rush around them in the room, before it all but stopped, with Maeko's open hand now holding a spiraling ball of her purple chakra, showing, within the ball, fire, water, wind, earth element energy rotating in a spinning spiral, until the four elements fuse together to create a solid white energy ball called; Element Rasengan- a complete form of a 'Rasengan', where unlike Minato's incomplete Rasengan: whom created the jutsu attack, Maeko had completed and mastered the jutsu. Therefore seeing the complete Rasengan in Maeko's hand, had the Third's eyes becoming wider as his mie continued on. "Or I'm going to make my attacks on my enemies seem like a tickle compare to what I'm going to do to you, OJI!"

Even without Maeko's original Hyuga eyes showing, the Third could see that Maeko's ice blue eyes was still giving off that glaring threatening stare that only a Hyuga could. However as soon as the glaring eyes appeared, they were gone, with in their place, begging and pleading ones. Along with these expression playing on Maeko's face. Hiruzen saw, slowly, that Maeko's 'Element Rasengan' was shrinking until nothing was there but a small flame, drop of water, and a leaf that with a slight breeze, fell to the floor. Then Hiruzen found himself being lowered down until his feet made contact with the floor.

"I'm sorry, oji." By now, Maeko had lowered her head in shame, stepping back from the Third. "Forgive my behavior... I just want to-. No. I need to know where Naruto is..."

"Naruto is here in the room with us." At this news, Maeko whipped her head up, showing surprise and joy covering her face, despite the former tears and fresh ones coming from her eyes. "I'll show you where." Hiruzen added. He realized now how much Maeko needed to see that Minato's son was alive, and that her oi was actually breathing, unlike sadly his parents. Not saying another word, the Third moved across the room, and went pass where Minato was laying, and approached a long purple curtain hanging from the ceiling. "Maeko come here." Wiping her eyes of tears, Maeko made it over to Hiruzen who was pushing the curtain back to reveal a higher-level table in the room, with a makeshift crib on it. "My dear mie, I like you to meet Naruto." Hearing her oji, Maeko standing at the table, faced the newborn infant resting in the makeshift crib. She had let a smile slip on her lips, has she notice the infant had blond hair like Minato's. And since the little guy was sound asleep, covered in a thin white blanket, she was hoping he had his father's sky blue eyes. And though little Naruto looked so much like Minato as a baby, Maeko couldn't overlook that she could see Kushina-ikkokumono in his facial like his round shape face. No longer able to just look at the newborn, Maeko smiling, went to scoop up her oi. That was until she notice two things; a genjutsu had been placed on him, and he has three lines on either side of his cheeks like some-kind of feline...or fox.

"Who dared place a sleep-inducing genjutsu on him?" Maeko, overlooking that she had been almost timid a moment ago with her behavior, looked hard at the Third who wasn't too surprise at her reaction to what the head nurse of the hospital's medic staff did to Naruto.

"The head of the medical staff; Dr. Haruno Mebuki, had place the genjutsu on him so she could be able to check his health state, being that he had not stop crying since Minato and Kushina died protecting him from getting struck by the Nine-Tails, as Minato had been sealing the demon fox's other part of his soul inside Naruto-"

"Don't. I still have Kushina-ikkokumono's last moments fresh in my mind. But I didn't get a good look at the seal Minato placed on their son." Before waiting for the Third's answer, Maeko removed the blanket from the infant to find a spiral symbol seal tattoo on his stomach. Showing her a good strong seal but also the painful truth that her oi was going to be treated like his okaasan had been; like he was the demon fox himself instead of just the host. "Kushina..." reaching over, Maeko brush the little infant's three lines on his right cheek, tenderly. While the Third was getting over that he heard his mie call Kushina her name without a insult to go with it, something Maeko hasn't done since she met the red headed. "never wanted her son to go through the hell she did as a jinchuriki... Before her death, she prayed Naruto being the jinchuriki will not be a curse but a blessing, and hoping he will find friends that will love and care for him as Naruto and not the Kyuubi no Kitsune." As Maeko was saying this, she,channeling a small amount of chakra to her index finger, placed said finger against Naruto's forehead, then with shouting "Release!" the genjutsu broke causing the infant to open his sky blue eyes to take in his surroundings before a second later begun crying.

**WAAAAA!**

Which the Third covering his ears a second later, at the volume Naruto was wailing, Maeko on the other hand was smiling again, but was letting a few tears slip down her cheek, as she took that time to take in all of Naruto's appearances and the traits that he indeed inherited from his parents. _He has without a doubt Kushina-ikkokumono's vocals...Minato's hair and blue eyes...and with these whiskey lines on his cheeks. There will be no surprise how others in the village will treat him- wait? _Breaking from her thoughts, Maeko noticed something that any mother or soon-to-be-mother would catch. "His lips are chapped..." Maeko still not affected by the baby's cries, gently brush a finger over the infant's lips, making the baby stop crying for that minute, which had the Third, removing his hands from his ears, letting a sigh of relief. "Who was in charge of feeding him?"

The Third had to blink a couple of times before answering his niece. "The same head medical nurse that checked over his health, why?"

"Well that medical nurse needs to be discharged, cause Naruto's lips, not to mention his whole mouth, is bone dry. If Dr. Haruno did a whole examination on him. She didn't do a good job. Because I see without my Byakugan, that he's been starving this whole time, hints why he is crying so much."

"But Mebuki said she gave him some instant formula milk."

"Did you witness her giving this formula," Maeko asked, while giving her infant oi a small check over herself, by using her Byakugan, and unfortunately discovered that Naruto haven't just been starving but was in bad health also. _The Kyuubi seems to have not adapt to it's new host just yet, probably still healing itself before it can do the same for Naruto... _Maeko was able to notice, through looking over the seal on Naruto's belly, that Minato had, probably secretly, transfer some of his and Kushina's mind and chakra inside the seal, despite she saw this act during reading Kushina's memories. So seeing this, made Maeko silently, bring up her hand in a seal. "Uncover." Taking a full scan of Naruto's small pinkish body, by hovering her purple glowing hand over his body, gave a view to Maeko, that showed her that Naruto was never treated. "Oji, no healing or caring was done for this little guy. I hope the entire medical unit that were responsible in my oi's well-being, will be punished for their actions." The Third knew Maeko wasn't asking, she was stating. "Cause already their showing their colors to him for being a jinchuriki."

"Yeah I feared that would be the case, but I was hoping I was wrong." The Third sighed, as he walked over to the wood-copy Minato. "He wanted him to be seen as a hero. But maybe I need to do more then concealing his and Minato's connection-"

"What?!" Maeko was sure that she was hearing wrong, but the grim expression on her oji's face told her she heard right. "Why would you do that? Naruto has a right to know where he came from." Maeko exclaimed, knowing that, from the late Minato view point, that a child not knowing who their father is early, will be worst on that child when they find out in adulthood later, like Minato finding out who his father is... Maeko jumped from her train of thought by her oji.

"I decided this, to keep Naruto safe from his father's enemies. He will carry his mother's surname." Hiruzen didn't have to see his mie's disagreeable face,

"If oba was breathing, she would punch you for what you are doing." No, her comment said it for her. "But since your the Hokage, I will go along with this, but only on one condition; Like my mother did for Minato, I want to adopt and raise Naruto, so he will be happy like Minato was."

The Third feared this was going to be her request. "Your mother had been the clan leader, she was able to adopt Minato easily. In your case I don't feel it will be so easy."

"Why you say that?" Maeko was already healing her oi, who this whole time was still crying, but not so loud being that his throat was too dry to speak that much.

"The elders-"

"Are on a two year vacation." Maeko finished with healing Naruto, stepped back from the table, and then, with another hand sign, release her disguise genjutsu, that had her whole appearance fading away to show her true self; a woman with fair skin accompanied with long dark eggplant hair, slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. White creamy eyes with a tinge of lavender in them, which unlike the customary white eyes in Hyuga clan, gave her unique Byakugan eyes. Her clothing attire now was a lavender traditional style Hyuga kimono. With her true formed revealed Maeko's pregnant round belly was hard to hide now. Hesitating at first, Maeko scooped Naruto back up in her arms, who was just able to whimper now. Turning her back to her oji, who wasn't taking his eyes off his stubborn mie. Maeko, after saying a quieted sorry to Kushina, slightly undid part of her kimono to release her right breast from hiding, placing it in front of her oi, trying to encourage him to drink the breast milk inside. But Naruto started crying, despite that his weak wailing was making his face turn red. Which Maeko knew was just causing him to get sicker, mostly since he was refusing to drink.

Knowing Maeko's mind was made up, Hiruzen was going over in his head of how to handle the new situation concerning Naruto's well-being, and if he should let Maeko raise Naruto, and more importantly will the Hyuga elders accepted Naruto when they get back or make problems(not to mention more paper work!). That's when at that second he was throw from his thoughts by Naruto's crying that was getting louder where anyone can tell he was making himself sick with his wailing. As well as having Hiruzen realize what his mie was trying to do.

"Maeko, you can't!" The Third cried out, approaching Maeko.

"If I don't, he will die." Maeko exclaimed, not turning to her oji, as she calmly purred to her oi, to take the nipple near his face. "Aren't you hungry? Don't you want some good milk, to get you feeling much better?" Maeko decided to rub her breast gently against Naruto's cheek, near his lips, however, the blond infant drawled back from the nipple. "Please, chisana ichi. Trust me..." When Maeko's heart started breaking with seeing the infant still pushing away, refusing the breast milk. The eggplant colored hair fuinjutsu mistress, cupped the back of her oi's head, moving him closer to her without suffocating him to her chest. So he had no choice but to look up at her, which once he did, Maeko smiled down at him tenderly, before beginning to slowly sing to him as she use to do for her houtei.

_**Chisana kodomo wa, osorete inai koto. Garasu ni taishite kibishi ame pondo.**_

Hiruzen hearing the lullaby that his tsuma sung to their children when they were babies. He, quietly watched, amazed, as the blond infant, gazing up at Maeko in curiosity, stopped crying, listening to her.

_**Fuyona mishiranu hito no yo ni. Watashi wa koko de kon'ya gozen kiken wa arimasen.**_

Taking another chance, Maeko, still singing, tried again to get her oi to take her breast nipple, by brushing against his lips this time, which her oi, not long later, latched onto the nipple and begin to suckle on it, which had Maeko smiling inside as she continue singing.

_**Chisana kodomo wa, osorete inai koto. Keredomo wa kaminari o bakuhatsu shi, inazuma senko wa tearstained DO o terasu. Watashi wa koko de kon'yadesu. **_

_**Soshite itsuka, anata wa, shizen ga sodearu koto o, shitte iru yo. Watashi no chikaku ni anata o byoga shi, kore to onaji ame. **_

_**Kawa, tochi, shinnrin ya suna no ue ni ochiru. Anata wa gozen-chu ni mite iru utsukshi sekai o tsukuru. **_

_**Chisana kodomo wa, osorete inai koto. Arashi no kumo ga anata no saiai no tsuki o masuku shimasu. **_

_**Soshite sore no kyandoruraitobimu wa, mada tanoshi yume o tamotsu. Watashi wa koko de kon'yadesu. **_

_**Chisana kodomo wa, osorete inai koto. Sonokaze ga kigi no ikimonato te ni bunki o okonaimasku.**_

Almost like the infant understood the words Maeko was singing, cause her oi's eyes to become filled with fear.

_**Karera wa rikai shite, honmonode wa nai yo. Soshite, watashi wa koko de kon'yadesu. **_

But thankfully after Maeko's last words. Little Naruto relaxed as he went back to suckling the warm breast milk, that had not only Maeko's gazing down on him, but had Hiruzen rethinking his decision on not allowing his mie to raise the blond infant, that was now greedily feasting on Maeko's nipple, as she went on singing.

_**Soshite itsuka, anata wa, shizen ga sodearu koto o, shitte iru yo. Watashi no chikaku ni anata o byoga shi, kore to onaji ame. **_

_**Kawa, tochi, shinrin, suna no ue ni ochiru. Anata wa gozen-chu ni mite iru utsukushi sekai o tsukurn. **_

_**Anata wa, watashi ga chisana kodomodatta to shite mo, ichido, shitte iru tame ni... Soshita, watashi wa osorete ita, shikashi, odayakana dareka tsuneni kamu. **_

Hiruzen could tell with the way Maeko was holding her oi with care and love, that she was becoming a real good mother by natural, and little Naruto, finished suckling, was now resting in Maeko's arms, happily.

_**Osore o, subete no watashi no namida o kawakashi amai nemuri o kokan surn. To kisu oyasumi o eta. **_

_**Sate, ima, watashi wa seicho shimashita. Soshite, korera no toshi ga shimesa rete iru. Ame wa seime ga dono yo ni naru no ichibudesu. **_

_**Shikashi, soreha kurayamida to sore ga teokure. Dakaa watashi wa anata o hoji shi, anata no obieta me ga chikaku okonau Goma' matteimasu. **_

_**To watashi wa anata ga shizen ga sodearu koto o, shitte irudarou koto o negatte imasu. Watashi no chikaku ni anata o byoga shi, kore to onaji ame. **_

_**Kawa, tochi, shinrin, suna no ue ni ochiru. Anata wa gozen-chu ni mite iru utsukushi sekai o tsukurn. **_

_**Subeta ga gozen-chu ni daijobudesu, Ame wa gozen-chu ni kiete shimaimasu. **_

Letting joy fill her heart, once she watched, little Naruto yawn, rubbing his face against her breast, before going to sleep, snuggling up against Maeko. Showing he trust her and felt safe with her.

_**Shikashi, watashi wa mada gozen-chu ni koko ni iru yo...**_

Once Maeko's singing ended, Hiruzen took in his mie placing a motherly kiss on the sleeping blond haired baby, an action that remind him of his tsuma caring for their kids.

"It's funny how much he's like Minato." Hiruzen broke from his memories at his mie's words, but though she was speaking to him, the Third saw Maeko's eyes haven't left the bundle wrapped in her arm protectively. "It might take a few days, before this little guy is 100% of full health, but I'm glad he's taking to the breast milk, being it's best for him." Shifting the sleeping baby in her arms, Maeko, doing some quick one-hand signs, had her appearance once again concealed with her disguise genjutsu in place.

With Maeko's anbu-HTHG get-up on, Hiruzen, smiling to himself, started making his way for the exit while speaking.

"Come with me, Maeko. We have some stuff to disused about who will be Naruto's caretaker..."

**Hokage office tower**

Awhile later, once they went back to the office tower, Maeko was cradling the sleeping infant as her and the Third was going over the situation of where Naruto was going to be.

"I'm raising him, Oji and that's finale!"

_Thankfully, I thought ahead to put up a sound barrier around the office and dismissing my guards, to keep anyone from hearing our conversation._

Coming from his thoughts, the Third was kind of amazed that little Naruto could be sleeping through Maeko's loud tone of voice, but the little blond was indeed sleeping away.

"Minato was Hyuga." The Third could only shake his head slightly.

"But not by blood, only cause your mother was his godmother."

"I'm Naruto's!"

By now the Third was feeling the air getting tighter and colder around him, as he saw his mie's unique Byakugan was in it's third stage that was causing the change in the air, and despite her ice blue eyes were still in place. Hiruzen, however, knew that if the ice blue orbs wasn't hiding her unique Byakugan tint lavender eyes, he would see no longer tint lavender pupils less eyes, instead he would see the third stage of the Byakugan , that only Maeko could reach called the rare 'Riarkugan' ;white ripple- like pattern, which spread over the eyeballs, in multicolouring with red and purple as the main colors creating a burgundy background, with just a speck of yellow near the center of the eye where a white and black yin/yang circle was making up the pupil areas.

While her twin Mikoto can only reach the second stage the 'Rishbygan'. They are the only blood-link Hyugas, that possesses the Byakugan, able to go beyond the first stage.

_Then again, Maeko and Mikoto are the only Hyugas that's eyes came out different, but also possesses the ability to use both the Sharingan and Byakugan at their well... _

The Third thought while Maeko was still talking to him, where he was still able to hear her words, despite he was within his thoughts.

"Not to mention I'm Minato's oneesan. Blood or not, Naruto is my oi and I will raise him, and make sure Kushina's wishes for her son are fulfilled!"

_There she goes calling 'Kushina' her name without a remark again..._

"The elders wont allowed him in their clan."

"Most of them, are gone like I said earlier. And Hibiki-shutome is left as the head elder and I'm very sure she will accepted Minato-houtei and Kushina's son into the clan." Maeko said, while behind her ice blue eyes, switch from the 'Riarkugan' back to the first stage of her Byakugan before deactivated her 'kekkei genkai' altogether.

"And Hiashi?"

"Will be honored to have Naruto."

The Third leaned back in his chair, now that it was easy to breath again, thinking over their conversation, and with all Maeko's positive answers. Had him finding that even though he was sure Naruto was in good hands with Maeko, he still needed to throw out some rules he had been going over in his head.

"I'll agree to let you raise Naruto-"

"Oh, oji thank you for-"

"However, you have to accept the rules I'm giving you."

"Rules? What rules?" Maeko scooped her youngest oi closer to her to feed him, being the little one was hungry again, which caused Maeko to release her genjutsu disguise to do so. While also revealing her 'kekkei genkai' that was in it's second stage'; wide layers: the first layer taking up most of the eyeballs was black, where a thin yellow ripple-like pattern line was in it's background, the second layer was a solid red oval shape, and the last layer was the center that was dark night purple with two small circles in it, one white and the other black. This characterized the 'Rishbygan'. That activated,was making the room now feel only ice cold, without affection the little blond baby whom was suckling away. However with the Third able to handle the cold room, unlike the thick former air that was caused by the third stage of Maeko's Byakugan, Hiruzen didn't weather away from his words.

"1. You can't fully adopt Naruto-"

"What!" Maeko was now in her third stage, with the room once again stealing all the air, but still not harming the baby who was falling back to sleep in the warmth that was Maeko.

"Not yet..." The Third said, overlooking Maeko's upset look, while giving her a look that said 'act your age'. Therefore Maeko, calming down, rocking her oi, shut off her 'kekkei genkai' resulting in the room going back to normal. "You will be able to adopt him after two years, when the elders are back." Hiruzen added once his mie was calmer. "So we wont have trouble."

"Fine." Maeko huffed. Though she was calm that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Mostly when her oji wasn't finish with these 'rules'.

"2. You are forbidden from telling Naruto of who his parents are. Nor is he allowed to carry Minato's name-"

"I know this, but I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Also, from now on until my great mie is born... You're off missions. Do you agree?"

"I do. But before I go off missions. I want to be the one that 'fires' and punishes the medical-staff, especial Dr. Haruno. You know being that she gave so much 'caring' to my oi."

"You have my wishes to do so." Realizing what he said, Hiruzen added more to his words. "But don't kill them, also wait until everything has settled down, before doing so. That also goes for the Uchiha clan too." The Fuinjutsu mistress frowned, begin she wanted to argue these last requests, but deicide not too.

"Very well, ojisan. I'll do that." She said, getting up with Naruto dreaming away in her arms, as she re-put up her disguise. "I need to get home." Maeko stated, now conceal in her Anbu-HTHG uniform. "But first I need to give Jiayai's message as well as what Danzo's been up too."

So Maeko updated the Third on the happens outside the village and inside. Therefore Hiruzen, before Maeko left for the Hyuga clan's resident, ordered a few Anbu to hunt down his former student that Jiayai says is in the village hiding. But not before announcing the 'Fourth's death and many others to all the shinobis in the village...

**The Hyuga mansion: Nursery **

"There you go..." Maeko laid little Naruto into the crib, that like the nursery, was for her unborn daughter in her belly, that said round belly was showing again, since she had release her disguise genjutsu once stepping into the nursery. Smiling down at the still sleeping infant, Maeko leaned her face within the crib, and kissed her oi's head. "Sleep on, little one. You're home." Saying this the fuinjutsu mistress walked over to the rocking chair in the room, resting in it, going over what all happen that day, while gazing out the window seeing the night moon appearing in the sky.

Therefore with many ideas popping in her head about how she's going to handle this delay honor on the medic stuff and their head-doctor. She almost didn't sense her husband step into the room.

"Kasan." Getting up from the chair, Maeko started crossing the nursery to reach her husband, but Hiashi met her half-way, bringing her into a embrace. Being careful not to harm his daughter growing within Maeko's belly, he release his affection hug, kissing the top of his wife's head. "I'm so thankful you're safe." Giving his wife another hug but smaller than the last, Hiashi felt Maeko brush her cheek against his.

"I'm thankful you're safe also." Saying this, Maeko kissed her husband tenderly on the lips. "I'm sure you know about Minato-"

"Yes I do..." Hiashi could already see tears forming in Maeko's eyes. "Hiruzen-sama a moment ago address all the shinobis but not the village yet of Minato and the many others' deaths." The Hyuga clan leader wipe the tears sliding from his wife's face. But when he was about to speak some comforter words to Maeko, a slight thunder storm made it's self known over head. Causing him to pull his pregnant wife closer, as he could, to him.

However as soon as he did this, the sound of a baby crying inside the room with them filled his ears. And despite he was now wearing a puzzled look covering his face. Hiashi, almost frozen in his spot, watched Maeko move over to the crib, and a second later, lifting a blond infant from the crib, into her arms, cooing to him, trying to settle his crying.

"Aw, did that mean old thunder scare you, little Naruto."

_Naruto? Wasn't that the name Minato and Kushina was naming their son? But the Third said Minato, Kushina and their son died in childbirth durin Kyuubi's rampage... _"Naruto? As in Minato and Kushina's dead son?"

However Maeko didn't respond to her husband until she had Naruto calm and sleeping away in the crib again.

"Your sentence is mostly right." Hiashi's wife said as she looked over to him. "Except Naruto is alive and well, and right here."

Maeko moved over to her husband, and smiled at him as she told him all that happen back in the Hokage mansion with her oji.

"And I'm adopting him." Maeko finished, to only a second later, rush back over to the crib, for the infant was crying again, which made sense because a loud clash of thunder and lightening flashed against the window causing his wailing.

And as soon as his wife had the infant in her arms she begun singing an all to familiar lullaby that she learned from their grandmother Ninata, the same song his wife use to sing to his best friend and Maeko's little brother Minato. As Maeko, rocking and cradling her oi, started humming the lullaby. Hiashi at that moment, quietly, stepped up behind her and slightly, looking over his wife's shoulder at the blond baby in her arms.

"Can you handle two kids?" Hiashi asked, while watching his best friend's son check out his surroundings in wonder, before not long looking up to him and Maeko. Where Hiashi's wife softly brush Naruto's hair, motherly once he did.

"My mother handle Mikoto, Minato, Ko and me, while running the clan. I'm sure I can do it, that is..." Maeko removed her attention from the infant to her husband. "If you can leaned me some help every now and again, since I'm still a anbu-HTHG..." Maeko stopped in her explaining when Hiashi kissed her forehead.

"If Naruto's taken this nursery, where is Hinata's going to be."

"Well I did want her nursery to be across from this room. But I think since this room is already made for a little girl. Naruto can have the other room." Maeko stated, smirking to herself of how funny fate really is. And how her love Hiashi was on board to accepting Naruto.

"Didn't that use to be Minato's room?" Maeko nodded. "Naruto's going to have the same room as his dad..." Trailing off, Hiashi, not able to hold back, reached down and stroked little Naruto's whisker cheek, earning the baby to smile up at him. Which had Maeko amazed at this. Being that her oi hasn't smile until now.

"Wow..."

"What?" Hiashi asked, not removing his hand from the little guy, whom was getting more curious by the moment until he begun trying to take a small hold on one of the wiggly warm fingers near his face. Realizing what little Naruto was trying to do, had both Maeko and Hiashi smiling down at him, causing Hiashi to forget what his wife said a second ago. "He looks like Minato but has Kushina's cheek bones..." Getting curious himself, Hiashi moved his hand into little Naruto's reach, which the blond infant took a grip onto the Hyuga clan leader's forefinger and held onto it, while letting out what sound like a baby giggle to the couple.

"I guess Naruto likes and trusties you enough to show his enjoyment..." As Maeko comment this to her husband. Hiashi, blinking his eyes, as he turned to face her, saw his wife looking to him with love filling her beautiful tint-lavender white eyes, that he calls his 'moon eyes', for him. "I'm sure he can tell how much you are a softy. For adorable things."

"I married you didn't I." Hiashi pointed out, while, without removing his finger from the infant, cuddled up to his now laughing wife at his words.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you and Minato bet who was going to pop the question to me and Kushina first." With this respond to what he said, Hiashi had a frown pop on his face.

"It was a tie." Seeing her husband's frown was a playful one, Maeko went on teasing him, while the infant in her arms fell into a peaceful slumber despite he still had a grip on Hiashi's finger.

"It was only a tie, cause both me and Kushina-ikkokumono were aware of the bet." Knowing Maeko won this conversation Hiashi lean in and kissed his wife.

"I'll talk to mother, tomorrow." Hiashi said once they broke their kiss. Which thereafter the couple stayed in their position a little longer, before finally laying their soon-to-be-adopted son, in his, for the moment, crib and left out of the nursery, to go to their bedroom at the end of the hall to get some needed sleep themselves...

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
